


Notte di San Silvestro

by fadedviolence



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftermath, EmiMike, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedviolence/pseuds/fadedviolence
Summary: As Michele Crispino and his family celebrate a traditional New Year's Eve in their home country, an unexpected visitor arrives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I hadn't written fanfiction since smuts were still called lemons.
> 
> This is for Andi (sassygiacometti @ ff.net)!! She's the biggest EmiMike fan I know and she's been a wonderful friend to me. It's very simple fluff, so hope you like it!

Music and laughter echoed throughout the house of the Crispino family as they gathered in the family room after having dinner, preparing to exchange gifts during the New Year’s Eve. Sara arrived after everyone was seated, holding a plate filled with chocolate covered figs, and glanced at Michele, who was looking at the floor, pensive.

“Mickey~!” Sara asked in a mischievous, high-pitched tone, “What are you thinking about? …Did you forget to wear red underpants or something?” She added innocently as she sat beside him on the couch.

As the whole family burst out laughing, Michele’s eyes widened, “Sara!” He exclaimed, flustered by her comment. Was it necessary to tease him time and time again? Annoyed, he closed his eyes and looked back at the floor, “I was just… reflecting. On the events that transpired this year, I guess.”

A playful grin was plastered on her face at this, and with a raised eyebrow she proposed, “The events that transpired this year? I see… Any event in particular stick out?” Michele turned to stare at his sister, a look of horror in his eyes and an intense blush covering his face as memories of a night at a club after the last Grand Prix Final in Barcelona suddenly popped in his head.

Emil had insisted they went out to celebrate Sara’s medal after her free skate, and it had been a two-against-one affair, Michele being the only one against it. He thanked God the club was only five minutes away from the hotel, which would be convenient for when Sara, who couldn’t hold her liquor, inevitably had to be carried back. As soon as they had gotten there, Emil placed an order for three sangrías… Then three more… And before they knew it, the boys had dropped a drunk Sara off in her room and found themselves in Emil’s, kissing and grinding and--

Like a miracle from the heavens, his phone rang just when the memories were becoming too much to handle at a family meeting. He stared at the unknown number wondering if he should pick up at all. After hesitating for a few seconds, he excused himself and went to the kitchen to answer the call. “Pronto?” He said casually, leaning on the counter.

“Ah, M-Mickey?” A familiar voice replied. “It’s Emil.”

He stood straight again as a hand shot up to cover his gaping mouth, his cheeks and ears burning up, shock visible in his expression. Of all the people who could have been calling right this moment, it had to be Emil? Michele kept quiet as he tried to gather himself up before cautiously asking, “Oh? Uh…” He cleared his throat. “How did you get my number? I don’t remember giving it to you.”

With a chuckle, Emil chirped, “Oh, I asked Sara, of course!”

“Sara?!” Michele barked, and reminding himself of his family in the next room, he quickly lowered his voice and inquired through clenched teeth, “Why are you talking with Sara? What did you tell her? What are you two scheming?”

Emil chuckled again, lowly, and Michele remembered the younger man had made a similar sound close to his ear that fateful night in Barcelona. “Slow down, my dude,” Emil began with ease, “I just… Wanted to surprise you.”

“Surprise me?” The Italian man looked around, confused at the reply he got. After a long pause, he mumbled, “…Why?”

An awkward silence filled the line before Emil stuttered with befuddlement, “W-What do you mean, why?” Nervous giggles followed his words. He was clearly not going to answer.

Michele sighed, “You’re being weirder than usual. Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your family? It’s New Year’s Eve, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Emil muttered. “Gosh, just… Can you look outside?”

Michele felt a lump in his throat and his stomach was in knots in an instant. “What? Why?”

Clearly exasperated, the Czech man insisted, “Come on, Mickey, will you just look outside?”

“Fine, fine, all right!” Michele snapped, irritated by the cryptic replies and the nervousness that was settling in his chest. He walked towards the living room and climbed up a couch to pull at the curtain. “I’m looking, I’m loo--” He peered out the window to see Emil standing in front of his house, phone in one hand and two gift bags in the other. Michele’s heart started racing at the sight of the blonde man and he couldn’t help the small smile that curved his lips. Trying to sound as natural as possible, he blurted, “What do you think you’re doing, Emil?!”

The voice on the phone whined, “What’s that supposed to mean? I’m visiting you! Are you going to let me in? It’s actually pretty cold outside.”

Michele jumped from the couch to the front door and brusquely pulled it open. His heart was beating so fast he thought it could stop at any given second right there. He approached Emil with slow steps, not believing his eyes. He stood in front of the younger man, with his phone still in his ear and a slightly pained look, and stammered, “Why are you here…?”

Baffled, Emil grinned, “It’s a surprise, Mickey! I told you already!” His smile faltered at the speechless Italian man, who simply stared at him incredulously. “So, you know… Surprise~?”

Both men stood there, just looking at each other with their phones still over their ears. Michele was still wondering if this was real, and he was slightly afraid if he made any sudden movements, he would wake up from this dream… No, nightmare… No, dream… He looked down at the floor and his hand fell beside him, the call still connected on the phone. He sniggered before looking back up at Emil, who had a worried look on his face, “Seriously… Of all things…”

The Czech man wasn’t prepared for such a reaction, and only managed to wince, “Are you…mad? I just… I wanted to wish you a happy new year and give you this,” He motioned at the gifts he was holding. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad, don’t apologize.” Michele replied, still unsure of the feelings swarming in him. It was true he wasn’t mad. Maybe slightly annoyed, but this feeling was more directed at Sara, for planning this behind his back knowing he didn’t like surprises. What was this other feeling, then? It was new. Relief? Not exactly. Perhaps… Was he happy? He had felt happiness plenty of times before, but this was different. Looking at this blonde man standing in the cold in front of his house, asking to be let in with bright eyes… It filled him with unprecedented joy, he concluded. There was no point in analyzing the emotion any more. If it quacks like a duck, then it probably is a duck.

Emil stuttered, “Uh, sorry, I didn’t know what to say.” His hopeful gaze met Michele’s eyes, as if trying to urgently communicate a secret only he could comprehend.

Michele dropped his phone and wrapped his arms around the taller man, chin resting on his shoulder, as he gritted, “I said, don’t apologize.” The hug felt a bit awkward until a flustered Emil dropped his phone and bags to hug back tightly, his eyes shut and grinning, “Okay, Mickey.”

Sara went looking for Michele. It had been a while since he had gone out of the family room and even longer since she had given Emil exact directions to their house, and it was almost time for the countdown. Upon entering the living room, she noticed the front door open and, with a knowing smile, looked outside. Thinking her brother would be bickering with her friend, she let out a little gasp as she saw them holding each other so tenderly. Not wanting to disturb the moment, she closed the door and went back to her parents.

Michele and Emil didn’t know how long they’d been standing there motionless when a loud bang startled them. Letting go of each other, they looked up and saw the fireworks that signaled the beginning of a new year. Without looking away from the bright explosions in the cloudless sky, Michele smiled, “Felice anno nuovo, Emil. I’m glad the first person I see this new year is you.”

Emil couldn’t hide his surprise at this, and with watery eyes, he looked back at the Italian man beside him and gave him a small peck on the cheek, replying, “So am I, Mickey. Šťastný nový rok.”

Michele’s family came out to watch the fireworks and greet their guest. After a few minutes, Emil and Michele picked up their things and were ushered inside. Back in the family room, Emil gave one gift bag full of candies to Sara and her parents. With a slight blush, he handed the second bag to Michele and watched as he dug out the present. Michele’s face turned crimson from embarrassment and the room was filled with laughter as he pulled out red briefs. He covered his face as he shouted, “Emil…!!!”

The Czech man cackled, “I hope this year brings us many great things and we get to make more precious memories together, Mickey!”

Still flustered, Michele huffed and smiled, “Yeah… I hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, so that's it for now. Hope y'all liked it! Leave comments if you want but play nice, I'm very self-conscious of my writing skills (or lack thereof).
> 
> This is a sort of epilogue for another fic I'm working on about the club scene mentioned here, but since it's already New Year's Eve, thought I'd upload this today and leave the other fic for a later date (probably).
> 
> Wearing red underwear and giving gifts are common New Year's Eve traditions in Italy, so it's not *that* weird for Emil to gift Mickey red underpants, lmao.
> 
> Notte di San Silvestro = New Year's Eve in Italian  
> Pronto = How Italians answer the phone, it's not quite hello (which would be "ciao"), more like "ready".  
> Felice anno nuovo = Happy new year in Italian  
> Šťastný nový rok = Happy new year in Czech


End file.
